Partido
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Manchones y borrones por doquier le informan que la mañana será más larga de lo que había pensado... SanadaSakuno One-Shot.


**~Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi.  
**~Notas:** Hay una referencia a la técnica del manga de Genichirou (_el FuuRinKaInZanRai_), y también hay una mención a los tenis o calzado deportivo que según averigué tiene la misma escritura que el deporte, para Sagara Megumi por medio del amigo invisible 10.

**~Extensión****:** 850 palabras.

* * *

**Partido.**

_

* * *

_

Porque se estremece cada vez que lo mira. Los ojos rojizos recorren y moldean el camino de sus bíceps y pectorales, suben por el cuello ancho y se fijan en su rostro concentrado. Aquella facilidad con la que juega al tenis pareciera que nace con él, y pareciera que está practicando los movimientos más básicos del kendo. Como si la raqueta fuese una extensión de sí mismo y la pelota, simplemente algo de su pertenencia que se dirige hacia donde él desea y siempre regresa en su dirección.

Todo el dominio del juego le convierte en un demonio a sus ojos, aunque quizá tenga que ver más con el estado de estupor que Sanada ejerce en ella. La fortalece y seguridad que desprende su mirada, la pesadez y frialdad en algunas de sus palabras y sus acciones tranquilas, un tanto reconfortantes porque serían imposibles de colocar en letras.

La pelota pasa al lado de Sakuno y ella olvida contestarla.

─ ¡Mou! ─se queja en voz baja.

Observa en silencio como él da unos pasos cortos. Ha avanzado lo suficiente para cruzar la línea que divide la cancha por la mitad, la castaña se mueve instintivamente cuando el cuerpo de Genichirou se desplaza sus movimientos son como un espejo, casi a regañadientes debe moverse más hacia la derecha para poder recibir el servicio.

Esta vez contesta y el chico no reprime una mueca que se asemeja a una sonrisa, devuelve con facilidad el golpe hacia el otro lado de la cancha mientras su mirada sigue los movimientos de Sakuno. La fría tranquilidad de sus ojos, aquella mirada color caoba entre ardiente de pasión y gélida de concentración, contrasta perfectamente con sus movimientos feroces y rápidos; nuevamente ella se encuentra preguntándose la razón de su punto perdido.

La facilidad y maestría, la destreza con la que juega y el hechizo al que la somete lentamente; hacen patentes su apodo de demonio pese a que ella le de otra connotación. Los intensos partidos que se hacen eternos, en un golpear-correr y contestar. Es Sakuno quién recibe, corre lo más rápido que puede chorreando sudor bajo el sol fulgurante mientras da todo de sí; Genichirou simplemente golpea la pelota y hace puntos.

El partido finaliza sin inconvenientes y la victoria le pertenece a Sanada. Ambos se refrescan en el momento en que el sol decide dejar atrás los incandescentes rayos de mediodía. Sus manos se estrechan teniendo como mediadora a la red, en un acto de agradecimiento por el partido. Realmente no se sabe quién termina más contento si la exhausta chica o su complacido oponente.

Sakuno está contenta con su desempeño, puede que haya perdido pero al menos tuvo que enfrentarse con su FuuRinKaInZanRai* ya que él no es de los que subestiman a sus oponentes. En cambio a Genichirou le alegra que no se intimide cuando él usa sus técnicas, que le gusta que la trate como el rival que es cuando entra a la cancha. La castaña saca de su maleta unos libros y un cuaderno, se sienta con parsimonia en la banca y con cierta reticencia procede a abrir por la mitad el cuaderno y buscar la página del libro que necesita.

Sanada la mira de reojo levemente intrigado por su actitud, pues sabe que el cansancio y la relajación después de un buen partido de tenis provoca que un poco de sueño se cuele en los jugadores. Lee una y otra vez aquellas palabras escritas con letras blancas en la cubierta azul marino; es bastante intrigante que Ryuuzaki llevase aquel libro que, intuye él, aborrece.

Ella capta su repentino interés y responde aunque él no tenga la intención de preguntar.

─Me he atrasado mucho con los entrenamientos del club ─dice al tiempo que se rasca distraídamente la mejilla─, y realmente me cuesta la materia; así que pensé que podrías echarme una mano.

Su mirada se desvía en dirección a la arcilla de sus zapatos, por un momento olvida el bochorno de haberle pedido que la ayudase en Cálculo avanzado y se pregunta cuánto tiempo tendrá que tallar los tenis para sacarles el color rojo desteñido. Recuerda también que los tenis de los miembros del club siempre deben estar completamente limpios y una punzada de desesperación le invade al recordar el entrenamiento de la tarde.

Ryuuzaki se sorprende cuando siente a Sanada sentarse a su lado, una amplia e irrefrenable sonrisa surca su rostro cuando él toma su cuaderno. Repasa con el ceño fruncido los recientes ejercicios de derivadas y logaritmos que ella no logra comprender del todo. Manchones y borrones por doquier le informan que la mañana será más larga de lo que había pensado pero se contenta pensando en el entrenamiento de tenis que habrá después.

─Gracias ─le dice la castaña, haciendo un esquema mental del almuerzo que le preparará a cambio─. ¿Te parece bien una ración de _Kata Yakisoba_?

Asiente. A Genichirou le brillan los ojos cuando recuerda la deliciosa comida que ella hace y su estómago ruge de placer al imaginarse aquel plato; especialidad de Sakuno que no por nada es su favorito, _partido para ella_.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
